New Witch on the Block
by Cursed Divinity
Summary: PG-13 for later chapters. I actually plan on finishing this one! A new witch has entered Hogwarts with a dark secret... I know, I'm horrible at summaries. X3


**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own any characters, places, or things made up by JK Rowling. I -do- own Kitsune Kamikaze and such things.

**Chapter 1: New Witch on the Block**

Kitsune stepped inside the great castle. The clank of shoe on stone echoed throughout the Great Hall. The smell of ancient stone and burning candles filled her nostrils and she breathed in. One of her favorite scents, though new. The brown-haired, red-eyed girl was swept quickly up the ancient steps by Professor McGonagall. Kitsune looked up at the tall, stern witch. Though she didn't know her very well, she already respected her.

They walked swiftly through the halls and corridors of the castle, the people in the pictures watching them like hawks as they neared Dumbledore's office. Kitsune stared coldly back at them; she hated when people didn't trust her.

"Candy Humphrey," spoke McGonagall to a big bird statue in front of them. Kitsune looked up at the professor like she just spoke craziness. She jumped a bit as the bird began to spin, revealing a staircase as it went up. McGonagall stepped onto the stairs, dragging Kitsune with her.

Soon they were in Dumbledore's office. The pictures had been conversing with the wise wizard, but quickly silenced themselves when McGonagall and Kitsune stepped in the room. Dumbledore stood up and smiled warmly.

"Ah, you must be Ms. Kamikaze," he said. Kitsune could only nod in the presence of the great wizard. Dumbledore beckoned them to his desk, conjuring two chairs for them to sit. "Come, sit down," he said as he sat in his own chair. McGonagall bowed slightly and spoke.

"I would love to stay, Albus, but I really must go. I have some important work to attend to," she said. Dumbledore nodded understandingly.

"Very well. I will speak to Kitsune alone then," he said. McGonagall nodded and exited, leaving the new student and head of Hogwarts to speak. "So," Dumbledore began, "I've heard a lot about you, Ms. Kamikaze." Kitsune nodded solemnly, "I trust you not to harm any students or faculty, or anyone for that matter? If you do not harm anyone, then we will supply you with what you need."

"I promise on my oath not to, Mister Dumbledore," Kitsune spoke quietly. She could never go anywhere without being interrogated by those who knew. She hated it deeply, but she loved being what she was at the same time.

Dumbledore could see the truth in her eyes. He nodded, stood up, and walked across the room. Reaching up to the top shelf, he brought down an old hat and placed it on Kitsune's head. "This is the Sorting Hat. It will tell what house you will be placed in," Dumbledore said. Soon Kitsune felt the hat moved and jumped slightly. It then began to speak, and she gasped aloud. It mumbled things, reading her thoughts, ambitions, and dreams. Finally it yelled aloud but one word.

"Gryffindor!" it shouted. Dumbledore took the hat off and set it back on the shelf.

"Then Gryffindor is your house. I will take you there and show you the password. I already have someone who has volunteered to take you on a tour of the castle," Dumbledore said as he led Kitsune down the stone steps.

She was taken on a journey through countless corridors lit by candles and torches, decorated with pictures who chatted nonchalantly. Dumbledore seemed to glide as he walked, his feet not even making a sound as they stepped on the stone floor. Kitsune began to wonder if he even wore shoes. They reached a room that seemed to go up and down forever, the gaps filled with staircases, _and how they moved! _Dumbledore took her up two of them, waited for a third to stop moving, and continued on up until they reached a picture of a fat lady.

"Crackling Spud-Hoppers," Dumbledore spoke, and the picture swung wide open, revealing a tunnel that lead into the Gryffindor common room. "You'll need to remember that password. She will only open for you if you tell it to her," Dumbledore explained to Kitsune.

"Right...crackling spud-hoppers...gotcha," she said, stepping in and walking into the room. The picture swung shut as Dumbledore turned and walked off. Kitsune looked around at the great room. It was completely empty, save for one bushy-haired girl sitting in a chair by the fireplace reading a book. The girl heard her enter and lowered the book.

"Oh, hi! My name is Hermione. You must be Kitsune?" she said, hopping out of her chair and reaching out her hand. Kitsune shook it and smiled.

"Yes, and I'm guessing you're the one who will show me around this marvel?" she said kindly. Hermione perked up.

"Yes, that would be me. Do you like school, too?" she asked hopefully. Kitsune shrugged.

"It's alright, I just love the castle. Ancient things have always intrigued me. Ever since I found out I would be attending here, I couldn't contain my excitement," she said.

"So, are you a first year then?" Hermione asked.

"Nah," Kitsune shook her head, "Sixth year. I just moved here from Japan. My parents had always been fascinated with that place, which is why I have a Japanese name, you see. So when I was around 7 or 8 years old, they decided to move from my home of the United States to Japan. And now since Daddy's work changed, we've moved here for good."

"Wow, that's amazing. Well, that means you're in the same year as me! Come on, I'll show you around the school, then we can come back here, get you in your robes, and head down for supper with Ron and Harry," Hermione said, walking towards the tunnel that lead to the door.

"Who are Ron and Harry?" Kitsune asked, tilting her head slightly while walking slowly over to Hermione.

"My two best friends! Ron Weasley and Harry Potter!" Hermione said happily. Kitsune stopped dead in her tracks.

"Harry...Potter?" she gasped.

A/N: Hope you like this chappie! R&R and I'll have more up soon! You'll get to find out Kitsune's secret in Ch. 2! :D


End file.
